1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved method and apparatus for bleeding a test animal to provide a blood sample therefrom as well as to improve parts of such an apparatus or the like.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to restrain a live test animal and extract blood therefrom to provide a blood sample that can be utilized for test purposes and the like.
One such prior known method is to extract blood from the test animal by vacuum means, such as by a hypodermic needle or by applying a vacuum to an incision area on the test animal as set forth in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,579 to Rose.
Other known means for extracting blood from a test animal is to milk by hand the blood from an incision cut into the test animal, such as at the tail thereof.
It is also known to mechanically restrain the test animal during the bleeding thereof and such prior known restraining means include various tubular and/or tunnel-like devices within which the test animal can be trapped with the tail extending out of one end of the same, each tubular or tunnel-like device being substantially solid from end to end except for slots provided therein adjacent the open ends to receive gate-like members to trap the animal therebetween.
Other mechanical restraining devices utilize belts or springs with screw tie-downs and other fasteners to secure the animal to a platform-like device.
Turn table-like devices for centrifuging fluids for various purposes are well known.
For example, see the centrifuging apparatus disclosed in the following seven U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,129,419--Hermann, Jr.; 4,192,250--Duijn; 4,010,893--Smith et al; 4,093,118--Sinn et al; 4,052,164--Konig; 3,953,172--Shapiro et al; and 4,154,793--Guigan.